


My heart and salvation, my life and lover I need you, I miss you

by bluesparkle19girl



Series: You and Me Forever [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aibou, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying (mentioned), Cute, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Reunion, True Love, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, past self-harm, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Yugi tries to have move on but, fate has other plans.





	My heart and salvation, my life and lover I need you, I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd make this a series after I felt like the first story was missing something.

* * *

Evening: 8 PM. September 29, 2004

* * *

Yugi went home after Atem returned to the afterlife. He went up to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. His partner, best friend and someone he loved  was now gone forever. Yugi locked himself in his room staring at the ceiling. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Joey, Tristan and Tea stayed at the game shop for a while, before they had to go back home.

Yugi was worried he was going to go back to old habits. He had self-harmed prior to getting The Millennium Puzzle, his grandfather didn’t know anything about it. He would hide his scars under his school uniform along with his bracelets. Yugi was also a bully victim; he was worried that his tormentors were going to come back with a vengeance.

Once he had acquired The Millennium Puzzle everything changed for the better. He had friends and gained self-confidence and self-worth. Whether, the puzzle was the reason or because of his personality is still up for debate.

Although, if Yugi was honest with himself he felt like the only reason people stayed was because of his other half. Even after everything that happened he still felt that way. As Yugi went to sleep that night he was excited for school in the morning.

This time he had friends to protect him. He only hoped things wouldn’t get to bad. He may be The King of Games, but he was still human.

* * *

 Morning: 5:30. AM. September 30, 2004

* * *

It was common for Yugi to be up early to make breakfast for himself and his grandpa, before he headed off to school. He made French toast and oatmeal for the two of them. He then sat down and began eating his breakfast. _I wish you were here Aibou._ Yugi thought as he ate.

“Good morning Yugi.” Solomon said with a smile as he descended down the stairs.

Yugi smiled: “Morning grandpa.” He replies.

The two of them ate in silence until Yugi headed off to school.

* * *

Morning: Domino High School 7:30 AM.

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath and entered the school. _Another day, better be careful._ Yugi thought. The school day was quiet no one caused any trouble for him or his friends. Probably because of his new title but, Yugi was grateful for it, it made him finally feel like he was safe in school.

* * *

Afternoon: Domino High School 2 PM

* * *

Yugi and his friends headed out of the school. The others were talking, but Yugi was lost in his thoughts. All of a sudden a helicopter was hovering above them. The door of the helicopter slid open to reveal the Kaiba brothers.

“Get in!” They called out.

Not needing to be told twice given everything that happened, everyone climbed into the chopper.

* * *

Evening: 4 PM Kaiba Mansion

* * *

When the helicopter landed everyone headed inside with questions burning in their minds.

“Okay, Kaiba what’s going on?” Joey questioned. Everyone made noises in agreement.

“You’re going to want to see this.” Seto replied. Mokuba nods in agreement.

Seto goes into a room and motions for the others to follow. As the group of friends enters the room, they saw a bed. That was not what surprised them though, what surprised them was who was in the bed.

“Atem!!” Yugi shouted as he quickly ran to the bed. He fell to his knees gripping one of his partner’s hands. He felt a rush of emotions that he hadn’t felt since his parents passed on. Yugi may have been too young to remember it but, that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them.

“How did- Why is-” Joey stammered.

“How?” Tristan said in shock.

Tea just stared unable to say anything.

“He appeared here 2 days ago, nearly gave me a heart attack.” Seto explained.

“What now?” Joey questions.

“We wait.” Mokuba replies.

* * *

Early Morning: October 1st, 2004. 3:27 AM. Kaiba Mansion

* * *

Everyone had gone to sleep in the guest rooms for the night, all except for Yugi. He wanted to stay by his partner’s side until he woke up. Suddenly, the hand Yugi was holding squeezed his. Yugi awoke to see his other half smiling at him.

“Hello, my light.” Atem said voice hoarse.

“Aibou!!” Yugi said with excitement.

Atem smiled and scooped Yugi into a tight embrace. Yugi snuggled into it smiling against his partner’s chest.

“I missed you.” Yugi said.

“I missed you too.” Atem replied.

* * *

Morning: 7 AM Kaiba Mansion

* * *

Yugi and Atem woke up later that morning to the smell of food. They hopped off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Everyone started talking to them the minute they both entered the room. It was decided that Atem would go home with Yugi. Then they all left to go home.

“I love you.” Yugi declared later when the two of them went into Yugi’s room.

“I love you too.” Atem said wrapping Yugi in another embrace.

They kiss both of them were grateful that they had been given the chance to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please seek help if you need it.


End file.
